Perceptual learning has been demonstrated in several sensory systems wherein experience enhances sensory acuity for trained stimuli. It is believed to be dependent on changes in sensory receptive fields (RFs). While sensory experience and learning have been shown to modify both behavioral acuity and neural response patterns in the mammalian olfactory system, quantitative analyses of effects on RFs have not been performed. Of specific interest is to determine if experience produces a change in shape of the RF, perhaps implicating changes in lateral or feedback inhibition. Quantitative examination of RF changes will further our understanding of how experience shapes coding of olfactory information in the olfactory system. The knowledge gained could useful in helping with certain sensory and memory disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]